


100 Words

by Lady_Cleo



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: AO3 1 Million
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cleo/pseuds/Lady_Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>technically, it's 142, but that extra 42 is the answer to stuff of the universe, so there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Words

Eyes of jade

Golden curls

A voice that makes you forget other girls

For this is a woman,

Sleek and strong

The kind you've been waiting for

For far too long.

Now that you've found her

Whatever will you do?

You dear little boy

You former Doctor Who

 

A face to cause sighs

A chin like the moon

He'd trip on his shoes

But catch you if you swoon

This baby giraffe

Who can kiss you starry-eyed

Who makes you forget the pain

You bear around inside.

 

Your love could save each other

If you'd only take the leap

But you step back from the ledge

Too afraid that it's too steep

It's too far to fall, too hard, too crazy

Round and round til Angels Weep.

So instead you're with the one you love

Only when you drift off to sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> dashed off for the AO3 1 Million event. and because it wouldn't get out of my head.


End file.
